


A Cry In The Dark

by FriendOfTheFugitive



Series: My Dear Inquisitor [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: First Night Together, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Top Dorian Pavus, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendOfTheFugitive/pseuds/FriendOfTheFugitive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the first night they spent together, Ferron is still unsure about 'sex etiquette'. He resorts to pleasing himself even though Dorian is sleeping right next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cry In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D

_“I see you enjoy playing with fire, Inquisitor...”_

The sultry growl rang clearly, seeping into his previously clean dream. It was foggy - motions and feelings that were not quite there except for one that felt as clear as day. Two slender fingers pumping deep within him, spreading him open and hitting the sweet spot that made him shudder. His teeth pressed into his bottom lip, stifling a cry that threatened. He couldn't give in to this sudden, overwhelming feeling of the purest ecstasy.

The warm body next to him shifted on the mattress. His hand stopped mid stroke and he sucked in his breath. He couldn't ask again - what if that wasn't 'allowed'? But _oh Creators_...how was he supposed to keep his hands off of the most glorious man he's ever come across? It was pure torture. The mixed scent of their sex and his own familiar scent was all too intoxicating. Ferron yearned to lap up every inch of dried sweat that coated his body. He craved the salty tang of the mess Dorian had left on his body, on the sheets, and inside of him.

The ravenous urges festered within him. His thumb circled his head, hitting the best spots - but even those sensitive places didn't feel stimulated enough. He desired Dorian's soft lips, tight and warm around his entire length, devouring him until he couldn't go any further. He wanted to feel the vibrations of his moans against his flesh, the soft nips on the inside of his thighs that left red puckered marks. The area was Dorian's, and Ferron would never forget that. He was aching, and simple masturbation wasn't good enough. He _needed_ Dorian inside of him.

His own fingers pushed within him, slipping in easily from the day's earlier activities. He could still feel the slickness of the oil they used as he pushed farther. His hips twisted and lifted, allowing him better access to himself. Heat flushed him, and he tried his best to keep his panted breath quiet. The longer he pumped himself, the more frustrated he was becoming. He closed his eyes tightly, imagining the weight of Dorian's body settled perfectly between his hips. The feel of his soft mouth against his neck and chest, sucking and pulling at the skin with low growls and whispered promises. He gasped loudly - he could feel his bliss brush past his fingertips. He was almost there.

Grey eyes fluttered open. He was pleased when the first thing he saw was Ferron, twisted in a very revealing position with his teeth clamped around the pillow and his eyes screwed shut. He sat up, letting his eyes adjust to the dim light of the dying hearth. Ferron's chest was heaving, expanding and tensing rapidly. All it took was a harsh whine from Ferron for Dorian to be ready for action. He got to his knees, stroking himself vigorously and watching Ferron with hungry eyes. He positioned himself behind Ferron. He leaned over, his tongue ran over Ferron's hand to where his fingers disappeared inside of him.

“Dorian...” he shuddered, feeling the familiar touch he ached for. “I... _Dorian_...please - one more time... _fuck me_...” the words were barely there, but they still rasped through his system. He turned, resting on his shoulders with his ass in the air, spread for his lover to have his way. He pulled his fingers from himself and smeared his hand over Dorian's cock, gripping it and lining it up with his entrance. “ _Please_...” he groaned, unable to get his vocals under control.

Blunt nails pressed into his hips, pulling them back and angling them just right to impale him onto his cock. As he thrusted in, Ferron clamped around him, milking him with excitement and eagerness. A satisfied cry poured from his lips. Dorian rutted into him, aggressively slamming himself deep into Ferron, almost completely on top of him. His ass was angled high, his back curved in a deep U, his chest was flat against the mattress.

Desperate fingers groped his pillow, a powerful jaw punctured the fabric of the pillowcase. His hand curled into his own hair, fisting the strands tightly between his fingers. His eyes were stinging with the tears that welled within them. Dorian was merciless, pounding him hard enough to create bruises. He felt raw, completely open and absolutely lost in pleasure. It hurt in the best ways.

Dorian blanketed himself over Ferron's back, his possessive fingers curled around his neck. The way the elegant muscles contracted and stretched as he screamed Dorian's name drove Dorian to his final push. His teeth closed around the tip of Ferron's ear and he tugged gently, flicking the tip with his tongue.

Ferron was trembling against him, and around the pillow he let out a muffled, “c-... _cuming_! Dorian - I c-can't _hold_ it anymore-!” the dip in his back curled even lower, the head of his cock grinded furiously against the mattress. Dorian delivered his final blows, striking Ferron's sweet spot with unrelenting force until his hips locked up. Ferron squeezed around him, pulling out the sweet, warm seed from his swelling cock. He was full to bursting, and he felt absolutely right.

“I'm sorry Dorian...I don't know what came over me...” he breathed, going limp against the bed. Dorian joined his side, breathing heavily with closed eyes. He took a moment to respond, too consumed with his afterglow. Ferron didn't press - he was still shaking.

The corner of Dorian's mouth raised into a content smirk, he chuckled lowly. “It's called being horny, Amatus...did I also mention that sex is a bit addicting?” he kissed the tip of his small nose, “no need to apologize, pleasing you is quite fun for me.”

Ferron raised an eyebrow, “you enjoy...pleasing me?” he sounded confused - and in truth he was. No one had ever wanted to please him...

Dorian brushed his fingers along Ferron's cheek, “yes, I do very much.” his smile turned sincere.

“I...thank you.” Ferron blushed, a fluttering feeling in his chest.

“No, _thank you_ for being so...” he growled, his fingers grazed down the expanse of his taut body, “ _enticing._ ”

A red flush filled Ferron's cheeks, “stop Dorian, you're making me blush...” he tucked his head into the crook of Dorian's neck, he breathed a laugh onto his skin.

“Let me see,” he chuckled, tucking his nose to meet Ferron's. He tried to coax his face out into the open with soft tickles on his sides. Ferron started laughing wildly, wiggling away from Dorian who managed to keep him in his grasp. “Come on Ferron, let me see your cute face!”

Ferron almost squealed like a little boy, he was squirming against Dorian, breathing hard. Finally, he took his hands from his face and grabbed Dorian's wrists. “There!” he huffed.

“Ah, my handsome Inquisitor,” he smiled, leaning in to kiss Ferron tenderly. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead on his, “how ever did I get so lucky?”


End file.
